1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to sequestering of processors and more particularly to a system and a method for executing code securely in a general purpose computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pluralities of techniques are used for protecting the data and application in a computer. For example, cryptographic techniques are used to control the access to the data stored in the computer. The cryptographic techniques include encryption, decryption, authentication, signing and verification processes. In some applications the cryptographic techniques are used to authenticate the user in running the application and to prevent the loss of revenue. Several standards have been developed to enhance the level of security in executing the applications. For example, a trusted platform module (TPM) is developed to provide a set of cryptographic capabilities to execute the computer applications securely within the TPM environment such as hardware device like a subscriber identity module (SIM) card. The biggest disadvantage of this method is the initial cost, maintenance like replacing the lost/broken keys and the discomfort of carrying an extra physical device to run the software purchased bought by user.
None of the currently available security solutions provide a more robust and secure way of executing an application using only the software without initiating any change in the platform level.
Hence there is a need to develop a method to execute code securely in a general purpose computer using software based solutions and without requiring any change in the platforms to prevent the loss of revenue to a service provider.